Run
by Kassey
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se reencuentran, y su corazón, además de lleno de odio y de venganza, también alberga otro sentimiento igual de potente.


Solamente sintieron sus corazones latir a un ritmo acompasado. Bum bum, bum bum. El ruido del viento los ensordecía, a la vez que les revolvía el pelo y la ropa. No pararon de mirarse ni un instante. Había pasado demasiado tiempo…Los dos habían pensado mucho. Pero sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

El chico que parecía más nervioso, rubio con grandes ojos azules y aspecto felino, exhaló un suspiro. El otro chico, de porte elegante y ojos oscuros, ladeó la cabeza, como si en su interior no albergarse ninguna emoción. Nunca había sido así. Desde pequeño había sentido de todo: amor, odio, venganza, frustración, impotencia…y de nuevo; amor.

-¿Por qué, Naruto?-le preguntó Sasuke con voz desapasionada, pero en realidad, si te fijabas mucho, se podía escuchar un ápice de emoción contenida.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, y cerró los puños con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

-Porque…eres…mi amigo…-respondió, furioso.

Sasuke alzó la cabeza. No le sorprendía esa respuesta, ya la había oído en veces anteriores. Pero había esperado algo más…Intentó parecer aburrido en vez de interesado en lo que su ex amigo podría decirle.

-Naruto…Me aburres. Sigue tu camino, y yo seguiré el mío. No me obligues a…

El rubio levantó la vista del suelo.

-¿A qué?

Los ojos de Sasuke relucieron un instante. Inconscientemente, tragó saliva, y esperó a que Naruto no lo notase.

-…A matarte-respondió sin vacilar.

Naruto alzó las cejas, entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-¡No deseo enfrentarme a ti, Sasuke!

El Uchiha no desenvainó su katana todavía, pero se notaba que iba a realizar un sello. A Naruto aquella acción oculta no le pasó desapercibida, y rápidamente, ejecutó los sellos del Rasengan a disgusto. No quería combatir contra Sasuke. No quería hacerle daño. Pero debía defenderse, y si su amigo iba a intentar matarle, haría lo que fuese por su propia vida. Aunque…si tuviese que entregarse para que Sasuke se diese cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…Lo haría sin dudar.

Habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos; Naruto no podía olvidar todos esos recuerdos como Sasuke había hecho. Ni siquiera habría podido abandonarle como él hizo. ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón iba a salirle del pecho, abrumado por la conjunción de tantas emociones juntas? Era inimaginable, pero era lo que sentía. Lo que sentía por Sasuke. Un sentimiento que ni mucho menos era mera amistad.

Le había costado dos años asimilarlo, pero Naruto por fin se había dado cuenta de ello. Sasuke era su amigo, eso lo unía mucho a él. Sólo por eso ya habría ido al fin del mundo a buscarlo. Ahora…ahora era algo que le arañaba el pecho, llenándolo de frialdad. El frío que le transmitía Sasuke cada vez que decía que debían romper su vínculo. El único lazo que los ataba…Estaba a punto de romperse…

Sasuke abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo cuando vio lo que Naruto pretendía hacer. Si para librarse del dolor tenía que matarlo, lo haría. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo por aquel maldito sentimiento. Lo corroía por dentro, envenenándole. Sentía odio y amor en su interior. Odio por Itachi…y amor…No quería nombrar su nombre, el nombre de la persona que tenía a escasos metros. Debía deshacerse de esos dos lazos. Lazos de sufrimiento. Y sólo matándolos se libraría de ellos.

Por fin, Sasuke ejecutó los sellos del Chidori, mientras se lanzaba en carrera hacia Naruto. Éste, al ver que su amigo no iba a atender a sus palabras, y con el Rasengan ya preparado, corrió al encuentro con Sasuke.

Por la mente de ambos pasaron miles de recuerdos. Sus memorias los habían guardado con gran recelo. Eran todos sus momentos pasados; desde cuando no se soportaban, hasta la partida de Sasuke. El recuerdo más doloroso para Naruto. Desde entonces, se propuso encontrar a Sasuke, hacerle entrar en razón para que volviese a la Villa. Pero veía muy negro que lo consiguiese. Si sólo hubiera sentido amistad, ya habría dejado de intentarlo. Amor. Amaba a Sasuke, y por ese sentimiento haría lo que fuese. A pesar de su juventud, lo tenía más que claro. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás; eran sus sentimientos y no se avergonzaba de ellos. Odiaba que Sasuke no se diese cuenta. Naruto sabía que nunca sería correspondido. Sabía que el Uchiha era demasiado egoísta como para fijarse en ello. Ya le daba igual. Había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para hacerse a la idea.

Sasuke, por su parte, también revivió cada instante en su mente. Las imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad, pero él era capaz de apreciarlas a la perfección. No deseaba volver a su tierra natal. Le traía más malos recuerdos que buenos. Su objetivo era acabar con Itachi, el traidor, su hermano. La única cosa en el mundo que lo había mantenido con vida. También…también tenía a Naruto; era algo diferente. Sabía perfectamente que le quería, oh sí, con dolor. En otras circunstancias, quizás, hubiera dado muestras de sus sentimientos. No podía, así era. Desde pequeño había sabido ocultar sus sentimientos, y ahora, también era así. Sabía que sufría por Naruto, era algo que nunca podría evitar. Pero para ser fuerte no debía tener vínculos, debía romperlos por mucho que le doliese.

De repente, Sasuke se percató de algo; Naruto estaba… ¿llorando? Sí…Ya estaban a escasos metros, pero podía apreciar perfectamente que los ojos del rubio estaban anegados en lágrimas. Y el joven Uchicha lo comprendió todo; la perseverancia, el interés por encontrarlo…Sintió una inmensa alegría, capaz de ocultar todo el odio que albergaba.

Tan inteligente que me creo, y no he podido darme cuenta de eso…

Cuando su choque era inminente, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás; Sasuke detuvo el Chidori, y en una jugada muy sucia, saltando y haciendo una finta en el aire, consiguió tirar a Naruto al suelo. El joven, quien había caído de boca, se dio la vuelta, contemplando a Sasuke con gran estupor. Había hecho un agujero en el suelo, allí donde el Rasengan había dado.

-Sasuke…-susurró. Aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

El Uchiha se agachó, y acercó su rostro al de Naruto.

-No digas…nada…

Juntó sus labios a los de Naruto, en un beso dulce y suave. Colocó su mano en la nuca del chico, atrayéndolo más a él. Naruto no podía estar más sorprendido. Hubiera esperado muchas cosas, pero nunca esa. Con timidez, le echó los brazos al cuello a Sasuke, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Disfrutaron por unos instantes aquel momento que les pertenecía enteramente a ellos. Era pura felicidad…Nada ni nadie, ni ninguna otra emoción, podría interrumpirles. Sus corazones latían acompasados, con fuerza y a gran velocidad…

Hasta que ese momento terminó; Sasuke se separó de Naruto con parsimonia y se incorporó en toda su altura.

-Debo irme-fue lo único que dijo.

-No…-murmuró Naruto.

El Uchiha salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás, ignorando el dolor que sentía.

-¡Sasuke!

No se dio la vuelta, no. Se había mostrado débil, pero nunca más le pasaría; mataría a Itachi, cumpliría su venganza, y sería libre…

-Sasuke…-susurró Naruto.

Y a pesar de la distancia, Sasuke lo oyó.


End file.
